1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover opening and dosing device capable of opening and dosing terminals and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, signal terminals and a power terminal provided on such mobile devices as a mobile phone terminal and a digital still camera are, in many cases, covered with a cover to avoid the adherence of moisture, dust, etc. JP 2002-190349 A discloses a terminal cover capable of opening and dosing a terminal provided on an end portion of a cabinet of a mobile phone terminal. The terminal cover disclosed in JP 2002-190349 A is coupled to the body of the phone through a belt-shaped coupling portion.
In reference to the terminal cover disclosed in JP 2002-190349 A, it is necessary to bend the coupling portion to open the terminal cover when connecting a cable or the like to the terminal (see FIG. 14 of the publication). However, when a user lets go of the terminal cover in the state shown in FIG. 14 of the publication, the terminal cover moves to the front side of the terminal as shown in FIG. 13 of the publication due to the resilience of the coupling portion. When the terminal cover moves to the front side of the terminal, it hinders the user from connecting the cable. Thus, at the time of connecting the cable to the terminal, it is necessary for the user to hold the terminal cover open with one hand and connect the cable to the terminal with the other hand. In other words, since the user has to use his both hands to connect the cable, the operability is compromised.